billionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase
"Depending on what you want, I can get on the phone and bring you a dozen offers by 5 p.m." — Chase pitching to Wendy during an initial meeting (season 1) Chase is a headhunter who specializes in placing highly educated and talented individuals in jobs that only top tier candidates can excel in. As he ensures both parties are extremely satisfied with the match, Chase is very well compensated and is considered one of the best in the industry. Wendy uses Chase when she decides to begin looking for alternate employment options. While they both attempt to keep things strictly professional, Chase often makes moves to charm Wendy, and the attraction is very much mutual. Overview In Season 1, we are introduced to Chase in The Punch. He sits down with Wendy to understand what type of job she is looking for. Wendy makes clear that she doesn't want any other jobs in finance, as leaving Axe Capital is one thing, but leaving for a competitor would be a betrayal. Chase informs Wendy that her options will be limited and she'll have to compromise as most of his offers, outside of finance, will involve fulfilling work without great compensation or vice versa. Wendy lets Chase know to look anyway, but to keep it lowkey as she is just weighing her options and hasn't made a final decision on leaving Axe Capital yet. During the meeting, the two show interest in one another. Later on in the day, Wendy meets Chase at a bar and he continues to charm her, though Wendy says flattery won't get him anywhere. He shares with her that he found the job that might be her "Shangri-La". Chase explains its a blue-chip consulting firm that frequently deals with innovators, thought leaders, and the type of people that go on to create fortune 500 type companies. He tells h er the job will be well compensated and a welcome challenge for her as it will require her to be on her A-game always. Realizing Chase is giving her everything she wanted, she questions him about what he will get out of it as he has waived his headhunter fee. Chase says they will worry about that later and he just wants to do something nice for Wendy. In Where the F*ck Is Donnie?, Chase visits Wendy at Axe Capital to inform her that she has to accept the job offer he presented her with or it'll go to someone else. Wendy says she isn't ready to leave Axe yet, so she says if it ends up going to someone else, she will accept that reality. Chase is disheartened but decides to salvage the moment and ask Wendy out on a date to a new bar opening that is styled in appearance to reflect the prohibition era. Wendy is clearly interested in Chase, and the two have great chemistry, but she decides to decline the offer. But not before Lara walks in and notices their attraction to one another as well. Appearances Up to Season 4, Chase has appeared in 2 episodes to date. Season 1 >> The Punch and Where the F*ck Is Donnie? Category:Characters